Toy Story 4
''Toy Story 4 ''is an upcoming American 3D computer-animated comedy film, and the third (and possibly final) sequel to ''Toy Story''. The film is set to be directed by John Lasseter. It is set to be released in theatres and 3D on June 16, 2017. The film was officially announced by Walt Disney CEO Bob Iger during a meeting for investors on November 6, 2014, after years of speculation. Official Synopsis Woody, Buzz, and the rest of the gang are coming back to a theater near you! The film is described as a "new chapter in the lives of Woody, Buzz Lightyear, and the Toy Story gang." According to the Los Angeles Times, Lasseter has stated the film is a love story between Woody and Bo Peep. John Lasseter provided further details by revealing that Woody and Buzz are on a epic journey to find Bo Peep. The movie is to take place seven years after Toy Story 3. In March 2015, Pixar president Jim Morris stated that he does not think the film will be a continuation of the third film but will instead be a stand-alone sequel. The news is validated by Lasseter confirming that it will be a "brand new chapter in the Toy Story's world". Cast * Tom Hanks as Woody * Annie Potts as Bo Peep * Tim Allen as Buzz Lightyear * Joan Cusack as Jessie * Don Rickles as Mr. Potato Head * Blake Clark as Slinky Dog * Wallace Shawn as Rex * John Ratzenberger as Hamm * Estelle Harris as Mrs. Potato Head * Frank Welker as Bullseye * Jeff Pidgeon as Aliens * Timothy Dalton as Mr. Pricklepants * Kristen Schaal as Trixie * Jeff Garlin as Buttercup * Bonnie Hunt as Dolly * Emily Hahn as Bonnie * Lori Alan as Julia Anderson * Tony Hale as Forky * Keegan-Michael KeyMeet as Ducky * Jordan Peele as Bunny * Keanu Reeves as Duke Caboom * Production Lee Unkrich has said in many interviews that Pixar currently does not have any plans to make a Toy Story 4, and that the purpose of Toy Story 3 was to bring the story of the toys and their relationship with Andy to a phenomenal end. He thinks it's great that people want to see another Toy Story film, but Pixar will for now focus on other stories. He has said however that Pixar will try to find various ways to keep the characters alive, as seen in the Toy Story Toons series and that there may be a Toy Story 4 in the future, but they don't have any plans for it right now. In July 2010, Tim Allen has signed on to reprise his role for a fourth feature-length film, but this does not necessarily mean that a Toy Story 4 is in development. It can easily be just in case they ever thought of a good idea for a fourth film that they would have the voice of Buzz on board. It does show, however, that Disney and Pixar were toying with the idea of another Toy Story film. Tom Hanks has also signed on to reprise his role in case they make Toy Story 4. In June 2011, Tom Hanks said in an interview that "I think they're working on it right now." However, John Lasseter says, “We haven't announced anything, so I can't really talk about it.” In February 2013, several sites reported that a Toy Story 4 was in production with a release date in 2015. Some sites claimed that Disney and Pixar had confirmed Toy Story 4, but Disney has since denied these rumors saying "Nothing is official". In the most recent Muppet movie, Muppets Most Wanted, Gonzo mentions (during the "We're Doing a Sequel" number) that Disney is waiting for Tom Hanks to be available so they can make a Toy Story 4. Trivia * Toy Story 4 was originally to be released the year John Lasseter will turn 60. However, it will now be released to mark the 20th anniversary of A Bug's Life, the Pixar movie Lasseter directed after the release of the first Toy Story and before the release of Toy Story 2. * This officially ends Bo Peep's multiple year absence from the franchise. * Lotso was seen on stage at the 2015 D23 expo to promote Toy Story 4. Whether or not he will appear in the fourth film currently remains a mystery. * When Toy Story 4 releases, the original Toy Story will turn 23 years old. * Toy Story 4 is the first time a Pixar franchise has become a quadrilogy.